


Długo i (nawet) szczęśliwie

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Długo i (nawet) szczęśliwie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Życie z Harrym jest jak ciągła przejażdżka kolejką górską.

  
Czasami brunet wstaje z uśmiechem i sam przyrządza śniadanie.  
Czasami budzi się niechętnie i dopiero po wielu namowach coś zjada.  
Czasami po prostu śpi.

  
Ron cieszy się każdym dobrym dniem i stara nie przejmować tymi gorszymi. Żyje chwilą.

  
Nie jest idealnie. Ginny przez dłuższy czas patrzy na nich z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a Hermiona miesiącami uśmiecha się z przymusem i bezwiednie zagina rogi książek, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

  
Czasami Ron ma ochotę rzucić wszystko, zmienić nazwisko i wyjechać do Kanady.  
Kiedy Harry ma wyjątkowo zły miesiąc, gdy każdy temat kończy się krzykiem, łzami i uporczywą, ciężką ciszą – Ron miewa dość. Jest tylko człowiekiem, ma do tego prawo – co powtarza sobie w te bezsenne, nieprzyjemne noce, gdy leżąc w półmroku, wpatruje się w nieruchome plecy Harry'ego.

  
Czasami pytają:  
– Jak się trzymasz?  
A gdy Ron patrzy bez zrozumienia, dopowiadają:  
– No wiesz, musi być ci ciężko. Z Harrym w takim stanie.  
Ron zawsze wzrusza ramionami i mówi:  
– Jest okej.  
Bo jest. Na każdy zły moment przypada jakiś dobry. Na każde złe słowo – _przepraszam_ i _kocham cię._ Śmieją się, kłócą, płaczą – _są razem._

  
Może kiedyś dobre dni zaczną przeważać nad złymi, ludzie przestaną rzucać im pełne współczucia spojrzenia i wszystko magicznie wskoczy na swoje miejsce, ale to jeszcze nie ten moment.  
Ale żyją i – zazwyczaj – są szczęśliwi.  
To najważniejsze.

 

 


End file.
